Crystalline
by VeryBerry96
Summary: <html><head></head>"I heard your voice so I came, Aoba-san." Aoba can't believe that after all this time, Clear came back to him. My take on what happened after Clear's good ending (alternate to re:connect). No smut.</html>


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I finished Clear's route in DRAMAtical Murder last week and came up with this idea for what happens after his good ending. This was before I'd played through re:connect so I know now that something else does actually happen but meh. I liked this idea when I came up with it so I'm writing it!**

**I hope you enjoy this and please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DRAMAtical Murder or its characters. They are owned by Nitro+chiral.**

* * *

><p><strong>Crystalline<strong>

"I heard your voice so I came, Aoba-san."

Just hearing his voice made my eyes start to fill up with tears. Clear… He was alive. But…_how_? It had been so long… I'd pretty much given up hope of ever seeing him again. And yet here he was in front of me with that smile I knew so well, the light of the setting sun reflecting off of his silver hair.

Clear chuckled. "You have your grandmother to thank for this you know. She and one of her associates fixed me. They were planning on bringing me to your work to surprise you but…I sort of ran away to find you myself." A slightly guilty look passed over his beautiful face but he still had a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. He then laughed. "Are you just going to stand there staring at me or are you going to join me up here?"

I snapped out of my state of shock – at least temporarily – and nodded slowly before pulling myself up onto the roof to sit next to him. I kept staring at him though; I couldn't help myself. I was still in shock that he was even here.

Clear frowned. "Aoba-san…Are you alright?" He took down his plastic umbrella and put it back in his pocket before resting a gloved hand on my cheek. "Is something wrong?"

Before I knew what was happening I was crying. Hot tears ran down my face, soaking Clear's glove.

"It's been a year…" I managed to choke out. "A whole year…I thought I'd lost you. I missed you so much Clear…"

I felt like this was a dream; that I would wake up soon and Clear would still be gone. I raised my hand and let my fingertips trace over his face, across the two moles on his chin and down until they were clenching his soft yellow scarf which he was never without.

"Are you…are you really here?" I asked quietly, somewhat afraid of the answer.

Clear looked surprised at my question before he smiled softly. He leaned towards me and pressed his lips against mine, making my tears run from my eyes onto his face.

He pulled away after a few moments and gently stroked my hair. I normally hated it when people touched my hair but if it was Clear I didn't mind.

"I'm sorry I left you Aoba-san," he murmured. "But…I don't regret what I did. I saved you so I don't regret it." He slowly ran his hand down my face until it was resting on my chest where I could feel my heart thudding. "As long as Master is safe…then everything's alright." He dropped his head so he wasn't looking at me anymore.

I sighed slightly but I smiled. "Idiot…" I murmured fondly before tilting his head up so I could see his pink eyes again. "But thank you. For everything." I gently pulled his head closer and kissed him again, and he kissed me back.

"Oi!"

We broke apart quickly and looked down at where a very familiar voice had come from.

"Don't you boys have any manners? I think some thanks are in order!"

I sighed slightly, knowing that no doubt the neighbours would be wondering why Granny was out in the street yelling up at the roof. Then again, most people were slightly afraid of Granny so they probably wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Your grandmother's right," Clear said, waving down at her. "We should go and thank her properly."

I nodded in agreement before we both jumped back onto the veranda and headed downstairs to see her.

Granny smiled at us both when we emerged from the house. Before she could say anything I bowed deeply to her.

"Thank you so much Granny," I said, forcing myself to not cry again.

Granny snorted. "There's no need to be so formal. I am your grandmother after all."

I straightened up and nodded, drying my eyes quickly before I pulled her into a tight hug. Granny had never been much for physical shows of affection so she squirmed in surprise.

"Let go of me you huge lummox!" she bellowed right in my ear. I winced and loosened my grip on her but didn't let go. She sighed but surprised me by hugging me back after a few moments.

It was then that I noticed someone else standing behind Granny. It was a man wearing work overalls and an expression on his face that screamed, "I shouldn't be here". Granny noticed me looking at him and moved back slightly so she could introduce us.

"Aoba, this is one of my associates from when I worked for Toue. He was the one who fixed your robot friend."

I bowed deeply to the man. "Thank you very much sir."

The man shook his head. "There's no need to thank me. I might have done most of the physical labour but it was Tae-san who told me what to do."

I smiled slightly at the man. "She is rather good at being bossy."

The man nodded in agreement before we both winced having been slapped round the back of our heads by Granny.

A cough behind me commanded my attention and I turned to see Clear now facing Granny with a serious look on his face.

"Tae-sama," he said before bowing deeply. "Thank you for everything you did for me. I quite literally owe you my life."

Granny snorted but smiled kindly at Clear. "Actually if Aoba hadn't done the work on you that he did before I found out about you, you would have probably been unsalvageable. You have him to thank more than me."

Clear slowly straightened up and looked round at me with a mixture of surprise and shock in his eyes "Aoba-san…" he said softly and for some reason I blushed. I didn't realise he hadn't known I'd tried desperately to save him before I finally gave in and asked Granny for help. He reached out and laced his fingers with mine, pure happiness shining on his face. It felt like such a natural thing for him to do that I completely forgot about Granny and her associate standing right there with us until Granny coughed. Clear and I immediately jumped apart and Granny sighed before looking right at Clear with a very serious look on her face.

"Your name is Clear, correct?" she asked.

"Yes," Clear answered, nodding once.

Granny nodded to herself a few times before speaking again.

"Obviously I am aware of what you are. You're not human. And I am also aware of your relationship with my grandson."

Both Clear and I looked down in slight embarrassment. It was the first time anyone had referred to our feelings for each other as a relationship so it sounded a little strange. I was also now afraid that Granny was going to say she didn't approve since Clear wasn't human. I wasn't sure what I'd do in that situation…but I knew I couldn't give up Clear a second time.

"…And I want you both to know that I don't care."

My eyes shot up to stare at Granny. What did she mean she "didn't care"?

"I don't care that you're not human Clear," she explained, a smile forming on her face. "You make my grandson happy, and despite how I may act sometimes that's all I want. That's all any grandparent wants: for their grandchildren to be happy. And if you make him happy then so be it."

I very nearly started crying again. I'd made up my mind that no matter what Granny said I wouldn't leave Clear, but knowing that she approved meant to world to me.

"Now, that being said," Granny sighed with a twinkle in her eye, "I don't particularly want you boys getting frisky while I'm in the house."

Both mine and Clear's faces turned bright red and we looked down again, away from Granny's gaze. How could she say something like that without batting an eye?!

"And since you haven't seen each other in over a year," she continued, "I think I'll go out for dinner tonight and let you have the house to yourselves." She turned to her associate and raised an eyebrow at him. "Would you care to join me?"

The man, who had seemed just as embarrassed at what Granny had said as Clear and I were, seemed to come to his senses and nodded. "I would love to." He offered his arm to Granny and she took it, actually winking at us as she walked away.

As they rounded the corner and disappeared from view I let out a breath I didn't even realise I was holding. I then glanced over at Clear and my heart skipped a beat. His face was still tinted red but he was looking up at me through his dark lashes, a sheepishly shy smile on his face. He was so cute it was almost unfair.

I smiled properly at him and held my hand out. "Shall we?" I asked.

Clear's face lit up as he took hold of my hand and squeezed it gently. "Yes Aoba-san!" he said almost melodically as I led him back into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed this little fic! Please review to let me know what you think!<strong>


End file.
